Metamorphosis
by missymagi
Summary: Clary use to be popular and now is public enemy number one and oddly enough, Jace is taking interest in her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or anything that belongs to the Mortal Instruments, that would be Cassandra Claire**

CPOV

_I'm late! I'm late! I'M SO F-ING LATE!_ My alarm didn't go off and I had only 15 minutes before the bus would come. I tried to tame my curls as I squeezed into my blue super skinny and insanely ripped jeans. I threw on a band t-shirt and put on black wedges. I dragged my mother out of bed to take me to school, but she was half asleep so she was moving slow.

I made it school being only 20 minutes late. I should probably cut first period while I'm at it. I walked towards the cafeteria with my eyes on the ground. Being the klutz that I am, I obviously managed to walk straight into someone.

"I'm sooo sorry!" I sputtered out as fast as I could. I looked up and saw a kid I've never seen before. He looked like a geek- glasses and gamer shirt- but he also had a skater vibe since he was wearing skinny jeans and bulky DC shoes.

"It's all right; I should have watched where I was going." He mumbled.

"Are you new here?" I asked. The school is pretty small and I don't think I've ever seen him before.

"Yeah, I moved here from Chicago over the weekend." He sounded a little upset. "I'm Simon, by the way."

"Clary." I grinned. "Are you lost?"

"Yeah, I can't seem to find my English room." I took his schedule. We had a lot of classes together.

"Good!" I smiled brighter. "I am in most your classes and this gives me a perfect excuse to be late because I was showing the new kid around!"

"Glad I could help." He grinned.

We sat in the cafeteria for a bit before going to class. I wanted to get to know him better. He seemed cool and I had a feeling that the others would like him. Too bad I was a dead wrong…

It turned out that Simon and I both liked the same shows, like House and Weeds, for example, and he read comics just like me. He was like the perfect best friend ever.

The teacher let us off the hook for being late and my friends sent me questioning glances. I shrugged in response. I was one of the "it" girls in Idris High. Whatever I do never goes unnoticed. Isabelle, Aline, and Kaelie are the other "it" girls and are also my best friends. Of course Isabelle's brothers, Alec and Jace are one of the "it" guys and Alec's boyfriend, Magnus and also Aline's cousin Sebastian, AKA my boyfriend, is also head honcho.

XoXo

Lunch came pretty quick. I waited for Simon to leave the class after I told Isabelle to go on without me. I dragged Simon over to our table, which was located in the right corner. Everybody was already seated there.

"Hey, Guys!" I smiled as I came over. They all greeted me back and Simon stood awkwardly behind me. "This is Simon." I pointed to him and he just gave a head nod to everybody.

"And?" Jace cocked his eyebrow. Obviously he would be the first to be rude. I always had a funny vibe that he hated me.

"And he is cool." I said calmly trying not to let Jace get to me.

"He looks like a dweb." Aline snarky voice came into the picture.

"No he doesn't!" I got defensive.

"He's a total nerd." Jordan chimed in. "No way can he join our group."

"He sort of looks like a rat or a weasel." Jace offered.

"I'm sorry, Babe." Sebastian finally spoke up. "He can't join us."

I felt anger boiling deep down inside. "You guys are being so unreasonable!"

"Clary-" Sebastian was going to try and calm me, but I wasn't having it.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Give the kid a chance at least!" I turned around and Simon was already gone. I sighed.

"It's either us or him, Clary, your decision." Isabelle spoke up.

"Well that's an easy choice then." I snarked off. "Him." I ripped off my necklace that Sebastian gave me and shoved into his hand. "We are through!"

"Clary! There's no going back!" Sebastian yelled after me as I stormed away.

XoXo

I found Simon sitting at a lunch table all alone and I sat down next him.

"What happened to your friends?" He asked.

"What friends?" I grimaced. Simon didn't push for more info. Instead we talked about our favorite bands such as Blink 182 and The Cure.

XOXO

The next day at school wasn't at all as I thought it would be. I thought that my ex friends would leave me alone, but boy was I wrong. They all picked on kids who they considered weird, and guess who made the top of list.

I closed my locker in a hurry to find Simon, but behind my locker door was _Sebastian_.

"Hey, Babe." Sebastian mocked. "Hows' about one last kiss, you know, for closure."

"Just leave me alo-" Sebastian's lips crushed onto mine. I was too stunned to pull away at first, but the second I heard a laughing, I pulled away. A blush crept onto my face as I saw all my old friends circling around us.

"Whoaaa, Clary." Sebastian put his hands up in surrendering motion. "You were the one who broke things up between us, remember?"

"What?" I wish I knew what was going on…

"Is this chick bothering you, Sebastian?" Jace asked with that stupid grin on his face.

"I was just innocently walking past and I didn't even notice her here and then she grabs me and starts kissing me."

"What!" I screeched.

"Wow, Clary, I never knew you were so desperate." Kaelie snickered.

I went to go walk away, but not without Aline sticking her foot out causing me to trip and fall to the floor. They all started laughing. I felt tears burning my eyes, but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I looked up at all of them and they were all teary eye from laughing. All except one-Jace's laugh sounded oddly strained. I brushed it off and quickly got up to find Simon.

XOXOXO

"I knew from that point on that I was dead to all them." I told Maia.

"That's horrible!" She cooed. "How long were you friends with them?"

"Since kindergarten." I frowned. "It's a cruel world."

"And this all happened last year?"

I nodded. "Yup, sophomore year."

"Was it worth it?" Maia asked. "I mean trading all of your friends for someone you barely even knew?"

"It was totally worth it." I smiled. "Simon is the bestest friend that I could ever ask for. I feel closer to him than I ever felt with all my so called "best friends"."

"_Bestest _isn't a word." Maia pointed out. "And I'm glad that you have no regrets. So where do we sit at lunch?"

"You have a chance to become popular, but instead you want to sit with me? The most hated girl in school?" I gaped at her.

"That was pretty much implied when I asked you where do _we_ sit at lunch."

I walked Maia over to the left hand corner of the lunch room where Simon was seated. We now officially have a group of four since Simon made a friend of his own, Eric.

I introduced Maia to the group and things turned out alright today even though Isabelle Lightwood spray painted "whore" on my locker and Jace made fun of my drawing of a tree. Also Sebastian made kissy faces at me every time he saw me.

XOxo

As I was left school late today because I had to stay after to finish a report that I missed from being absent. I went to find my car only to remember that Simon drove me to school today. My phone was dead and Maia, Simon and Eric already left so obviously I was screwed.

"Need ride?" I heard Jace's voice ask. I didn't believe it was him so I turned around to double check and yep, it was him.

"No, I'm good." I mumbled. Jace cocked an eye brow at me.

"Looks like your stranded." He grinned as he saw the confused look on my face. "C'mon, we used to be friends." I mumbled yes and followed him into his black Mustang.

"So how have you been?" Jace asked after a few uncomfortable minutes of silence.

"Good, you?" I said as emotionless as I could.

"I've been great, thanks for asking."

"Anytime." I gave him a sarcastic smile and he laughed.

"If it's any consolation, you are still second to best at using sarcasm, me being number one, of course."

"Oh, wow!" I gave fake cheeriness. "That means sooo much to me." I added an eye roll.

The rest of the ride was in silence as he pulled up to my house. It was funny how I didn't even need to tell him my address.

"Clary?" Jace quietly said, as I was about to open the door.

"Yeah?" He was staring out the window.

"Do you regret you leaving the group?"

"Nope, not even a little bit." I saw Jace swallowed and I got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride."

Jace sped off the second I shut the door.

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

CPOV

The next day was pretty hot. I wore jean shorts with a navy blue tank top and a floral cardigan. I had on navy blue wedges as well.

I made the bus with only seconds to spare. I really needed to learn how to drive, ASAP. I sat in the third seat to the left in the front because walking towards the back I'd have to deal with people who all hate me.

As the bus arrived at school, I hurried to my locker so that I wouldn't have to see any of my old friends. It was so annoying how they basically dictate my life. Maia seemed pretty tough even though I only met her yesterday. Maybe she will help me become a bad ass like herself.

Looking both ways in the hallway, the coast was clear. I rushed over to my locker and stumbled over the lock when I heard heels clicking behind me.

"Hey, Clary." Isabelle was smirking wickedly at me.

"Hey," was all I mumbled back. She and Kaelie broke off into a fit of giggles. I cursed myself silently wondering why they were looking at me and laughing. I looked away and saw Sebastian and some pretty blonde in his arms kissing. Even though I hate him, I still felt a pang of sadness. He was my first love, what can I say? Kaelie noticed my adverted gaze.

"Still weeping over your ex?" Her voice mocked.

"Poor, wittle, Cwary." Isabelle teased. They both started laughing again and walked away. "By the way, you look nice today." Isabelle tossed over her shoulder.

I kicked my locker with full force to keep myself from attacking her at that moment. Then intense pain shot threw my foot. "Fuck!" I groaned to myself. I heard someone chuckle next to me. I snapped my head to the side and saw Jace leaning against the locker next to me.

"Not the smartest thing to do when you are wearing open toe shoes." He pointed out.

"How long have you been standing there?" I couldn't hide the shock in my voice.

"Since Kaelie and Isabelle arrived. Isabelle was right, you do look nice today, but then again, you always look nice." I gaped at him trying to find a hint of a smirk. He looked down at my feet. "Your toe's bleeding."

"What?"

"Your toe, it's bleeding." He said again, sounding patient. I looked down and saw blood gushing out, but how did I… "You must have cut it on the pointy piece of metal that's sticking out."

"Yeah," I muttered. I shoved my books into Jace's arms as I sat down on the floor placing to get a better look. Yup, there was a deep gash. I got up and dashed off to the nurse's office.

"Wait, you…" I couldn't hear Jace's voice anymore.

XoxXOxo

"Looks like you'll be needing stitches," said the nurse. "Is there anyone I can call to take you to the hospital?"

"Ummm…" The door busted open before I could answer.

"Clary," it was Jace. "You left your books with me." He put them on the seat next to me.

"Oh, thanks." I blushed, a little. I waited for him to leave, but he didn't.

"So is there anyone I can call?" The nurse asked again.

"The hospital?" I gave a nervous grin. I always hated hospitals. My mom was once in a coma for two months and visiting the hospital everyday was a nightmare.

"Are you sure a parent can't take you?" She looked like she really didn't want to call the hospital.

"Yeah, I'm-" Jace cut in.

"I could take her." The nurse gave him a look. "I have off now…so it'd be no hassle."

"Okay, good, good." The nurse looked relieved. I tried to protest, but no one would listen.

XoxXO

Once again I am in Jace's car. Great. I snuck a peek at him and noticed that he wasn't the least bit tense about me being in the car.

"Aren't you afraid that I'm gona give your car the herps just by sitting in it?" I asked in a nonchalant tone.

"The herps?" He smirked at me. "Why would I think that?"

"Oh, you haven't heard?" I gave him a fake-shocked expression. "I screwed the whole football team- twice- and apparently I contracted like a lot of STDs."

Jace started laughing and I joined in too. It was the most ridiculous story ever. Probably spread by Sebastian since I wouldn't give him a blow job.

"I may have heard that once or twice."

"Was it Sebastian who started it?" I asked once we both stopped laughing. I knew Jace always told the truth no matter what.

"Yes." He so quietly I wasn't really sure I heard anything at all.

"Are we most at the hospital? The blood is seeping through the bandage!"

"Whatever you do, don't get blood on my baby!" He pulled into the parking lot. "Can you walk?"

"Of course I can walk!" I snapped. I walked with a slight limp.

XoxOXox

We had to wait a few minutes in the waiting room.

"You okay?" Jace must have noticed my extreme leg shaking and nail biting.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed.

"You don't look okay." I looked away from him.

"Yeah, that's exactly what a girl wants to hear." I muttered mostly to myself.

"That's not what I meant." He was very insistent.

"Why do you even care?" I snapped.

"I don't know." He mumbled to himself.

We sat in silence for the rest of the time being.

XoXO

"I hate how the doctor keeps you waiting for like five hours to do a two minute procedure." I complained as I lay down on the bed. We had finally got put into a room.

"I know, it's like they think we have all the time in the world."

"I'm sorry you missed school to take me here." It came out quiet.

"It's alright." The doctor came in that moment.

The doctor was about to stitch me up and I felt myself panicking. I closed my eyes. A warm hand was holding my cold hand. My eyes opened enough to see that it was Jace's hand in mine. I squeezed him tightly through the whole process. And then the doctor gave me a tetanus shot.

I followed behind Jace to his car and he drove towards my house. The car ride was silent, till he got to my house.

"Could you unlock the door?" I asked.

"Not until I hear a thank you." He smiled, brightly.

"Nuh,-uh uh, you should be thanking me." I had a smug smile on my face.

"And why should I be thanking you?"

"You offered to take me to the hospital and I allowed you to, ergo, you should thank me."

"Thank you for letting me take you to the hospital." He said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Jace." He laughed as he unlocked the door. "Bye."

"G'bye, Clary." This time he waited for me to get inside my house before he zoomed down the road.

**Thank you for all your reviews, subscriptions, and favorites! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

"So apparently the world was supposed to end last Saturday." Eric causally said.

"So I've heard," said Maia.

"The Zombie Apocalypse was awesome!" I joined in.

"I know right! Clary and I kicked some zombie butts all day Saturday." Simon mentioned while walking over to our lunch table.

I had to grin. "Good thing we watched Zombieland about 8 times so that we were prepared!"

"Zombieland…?" Maia looked at us both.

"We watched it like every single day of the week over spring break last year." Eric informed her.

"Don't worry, you'll watch it soon." I assured her. Turning towards Simon, who was drinking water, I asked, "What'd ya think of the chem. test?"

Simon's water spluttered out of his mouth. "That was a test?" He broke into a fit of coughing. Everyone started laughing.

"What did you think it was?" I asked between fits of laughing.

"I-I-I thought it was just a worksheet! Oh no, no, no! This will kill my average!" No one could stop laughing. Simon leaned down on the table to mope in his misery.

The moment we all calmed down, I could hear that annoying sound of heels clinking against the hard floor. "Wow New Girl, I can't believe you chose theses losers over us." Maia kept a cool exterior as Aline came closer.

"Yeah well believe it." Maia grinned. Aline looked pissed and then adverted her gaze over to me.

"Oh and by the way, Charlie Brown called," she smirked. "He said he wants his great pumpkin back." She walked away after that.

"Seriously!" I shouted after her. "That has got to be the lamest redhead joke, ever!"

XoxOX

When school ended, Maia suggested that we all go to the Olive Garden tonight. Only me and Eric were able to go and Eric drove us there and we were all laughing and telling jokes the whole time. It was fun…till 8:30 came.

"So are we going to go to the mall? I asked.

"I can't guys, I have a date." Eric got into his car and rolled down his windows. "You guys can manage to find a ride on your own right?" He didn't wait for an answer as he pulled away.

"Please tell me he did _not_ just leave us here!" I shrieked.

"Let me call my parents." Maia sighed heavily as she pulled out her phone. "They said they can't pick us up till ten."

"That's great; too bad it's only 8:30!" Maia and I walked aimlessly around the shopping center.

"I am sooo going to kill him." Maia muttered.

"NICE LEGS!" Some jack ass yelled out of his car as he drove by.

"I'll join you." I spoke quietly. We walked past a deli and a bunch of guys whistled at us.

"Let's go back to the supermarket." I suggested and we waited in there. It was only 9:20. "We should call someone else."

"All our friends are busy, hence why they didn't come tonight." Maia pointed out.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled down to the J's. _Jace's_ number was still in my phone since I never deleted it when we use to be friends. I dialed it.

"Clary?" Jace sounded dazed, like he'd been sleeping.

"Hi, Jace, I know it's weird that I called, but I was wondering what are you doing right now?"

"Um nothing of importance, why?" He sounded more awake now.

"So you aren't doing anything, like are you sure?"

"What do you need, Clary?"

"Maia and I are stranded in Idris Plaza. Could you pick us up?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be there in 10 minutes." He hung up.

"Jace is taking us home." I told Maia. She looked relieved when she called her parents and told them they didn't have to pick her up.

XOxox

Jace pulled up and Maia sat in the back and I sat in the front. We drove in silence as Jace dropped Maia off.

"Why were you guys at Idris Plaza so late at night?" He asked.

"We went to the Olive Garden and then Eric ditched us to go on a date and we had no ride till ten."

"Well you could have called sooner." Jace said. He looked upset. "That is the dirtiest shopping center ever and it's in a horrible town as well."

"Yeah I know." I muttered. "I got whistled at and some guy rolled down his car window and shouted 'nice legs'."

Jace sighed. "That's what you get for wearing short shorts."

"I am not wearing short shorts, I just have very long legs, which is ironic since I'm so short."

"You look like a hooker wearing those ankle boots with those short shorts." He added, "Not that I'm complaining." A forced grin played onto his face.

"Why does everyday consist of me ending up in your car?"

"It's part of my curse." He said. "Once a girl gets in she finds it hard to get out." He pulled up at my house. I leaned over and gave him a hug, his body was hard at first, but then he melted into it.

"Thank you." I had my head on his shoulder.

"No more going to shady places on a school night!" He tossed out the window and I chuckled.

XOXOX

"Can you please move out of my way, Sebastian?" I tried to lose the attitude that was in my voice.

"Nope, I can't." He gave me that perfect smile of his- the one that use to make my heart melt.

I was surrounded by my enemies all because I stopped them from bothering some other kid, big mistake on my part for trying to act all tough.

"Come on, Seb." Jace walked over. "Just leave her alone."

"She is my ex girlfriend, Jace. I think I have the right to bother her."

"No you don't have that right. You never did and never will." Jace responded.

"You know what, Jace?" Sebastian looked very amused as he looked from Jace to me and back to Jace. "I think you should stop trying to go after my leftovers."

Aline and Isabelle snickered.

"What do you mean?" Jace looked confused.

"Well it's kind of obvious that you are in love with Clary." Jace's face turned stolid and I gasped.

"Don't be ridiculous, man." Jace gave a chuckle. "Clary is not my type." He turned towards me. "No offence."

"You never join in on the teasing about her and I saw you picking her up yesterday and the day before…"

"That was because I am trying to be a better person by helping those who are less fortunate, you know, for good karma."

"I don't believe you." Sebastian challenged.

"Come on, you know she's not my type." He said. "Clary is too skinny, she has zero curves and she's a redhead."

"You know what, Jace, screw your karma, and don't bother doing me any more favors." I snarked off. Jace looked like he got slapped in the face by my words.

I ran into the girl's bathroom and felt tears forming in my eyes. I didn't even know why I was upset. Maybe it was because I was starting to fall for Jace and to hear him say that he finds me unattractive just ripped me to shreds.

In the stall I was crying in, had writing in it.

_CLARISSA FRAY IS THE BIGGEST SLUT EVER!_ And underneath people wrote things like, "I agree, whore, bitch, and hell yes."

My tears stopped. If everyone thinks that I'm a slut then maybe I should be.

**Thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions, and favorites! You guys are all awesome. Hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

I ran over to the mall and started some heavy duty shopping. I went to many different stores and bought short skirts, tight tanks tops, push up bras, and belly shirts. I got a bunch of short shorts. I bought many pairs of heels and boots also.

I went to a makeup store and bought all types of stuff; lip stick that made my lips really pop without looking ridiculous and dark eyeliner and eye shadow.

My next stop was the hair dresser. There, I got my hair Japanese straightened. I also put black streaks in it. My mom was probably going to kiss me, but who cares. I was using all the money my good for nothing father gives me every month ever since the divorce.

Then I went to a spray tan salon. I looked completely sun kissed when I was done. It looked natural and everything. It even made my freckles look almost non-existent.

My last stop was a piercing place. I got my belly button pierced and I got a stud on my nose. I also now had double holes on the bottom of my ear and I got my left cartilage pierced.

XOXOXO

"Oh, Clary!" My mom chastised. "What did you do?"

"I changed my look." I gave her a small smile. "I look stupid, don't I?"

"Oh, Clary." She shook her head. "Of course not! You like beautiful no matter what you do, but why?"

"It's just a phase, Mom," I gave her an encouraging grin. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright…" She gave me a tight hug.

"I was wondering…"

"Yes?" She wanted me to continue.

"Can I go on birth control so that my boobs will get bigger?"

"NO!" she snapped and then she left the room.

"Well it was worth a try…"I whispered under my breath.

XOXOX

The next morning I put on really short jean shorts with a blue t-shirt that rode up like a belly shirt and fell off my left shoulder. I put on my black ankle boots to go with it. Heavy on the black makeup I added red lipstick to go with it. I gave myself a once over and decided that I was ready for school.

On the bus, everyone stared at me. All the guys were practically drooling. Raphael, the man whore, patted his seat for me to sit down in.

"Hey, Clary, I like your new look." He winked at me.

"You do, do you?" I tried to make my voice sound sexy. It must have worked because Raphael was grinning, madly.

"Oh I definitely do." I grabbed Raphael's face and started kissing him. He didn't even hesitate to kiss me back. We kissed all the way till we arrived at school.

"Thanks, I totally needed that." I winked at him as I strode off the bus making sure that I my hips swayed from side to side.

"Oh my God, Clary!" Maia cried out. "What did you do?"

"I made myself hotter, duh!" I smiled. I felt ten times more confident.

"Well you do look hot." Simon said.

"Is that a belly button ring?" Eric pointed at my stomach.

"Why yes it is." I felt proud.

"Nice nose ring." Maia stared at it.

"Thanks." I grinned.

"Spray tan?" Simon asked.

"Yup and don't comment on my hair."

"Okay." They chorused and then we all headed off to our lockers.

XOXOXO

I looked over from my locker and heard Isabelle giggling. She was wrapped in Sebastian's arms and Jace was next to them holding hands with Aline. They were all leaning against the lockers, laughing. I saw some guy, Kyle-I think, walking past them towards my end of the hallway. I walked in the direction towards Jace and I purposely bumped into Kyle.

"OhMyGod!" I screeched loud enough to get all eyes on us. "I am sooo sorry!" Both of our books were on the ground. "I am such a klutz!"

"It's alright." He chuckled.

"Kyle, is this dweb bothering you?" Aline's snide voice cut through.

"There is no dweb bothering me." He grinned. "All there is, is this hot girl right in front of me." He was looking at me as he spoke. I blushed as my eyes traveled to Jace's. His expression was completely blank.

"Wow, Clary, just because you change your appearance doesn't make you any cooler than you were before." Isabelle attacked at me.

"I know." I gave her a smug grin. Then I reached my lips onto Kyle's and kissed him deeply. He kissed back right away.

"Clary, do you want to go to the school dance with me?" He looked hopeful.

"I'd love to, Kyle." I grinned. He picked up all my books and handed them to me. Then he picked up his own as he walked to class.

Aline, Isabelle, and Sebastian left, but Jace stayed. "Changed your appearance for me?" He asked. "You shouldn't have."

"Get over yourself." I rolled my eyes. "I needed a new appearance for my new role- well actually my old role that I am going to make true."

"What are you talking about?" All seriousness was in his voice.

"I'm the school slut." I tossed out. "I need to start looking the part and I might as well act the part."

"You're going to be a slut?" He cocked a brow. I nodded. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Easy, I plan on sleeping with the whole football team."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Jace looked really pissed. I wonder why.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked. "It's not like we are friends. You made that very clear yesterday, in case you forgot."

"Clary, look, I-" He looked desperate.

"Save it, Jace." I said. "There is no need to apologize. I'm use to feeling betrayed. That's how I feel every day of my life." I felt that burning sensation in my eyes. I swallowed. "I feel so stupid. I actually was starting to consider you a friend."

"Clary," Jace started. He looked like he was in pain. "I," I ran off before he could continue speaking.

"Clary, wait!"

I didn't wait.

**Once again thank you soo much for all your reviews, subscriptions, and favorites! You are all awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

CPOV

"Mhmmm, Clary," Raphael moaned into my mouth. "You are one good hook up."

"Quit talking!" I scolded as I grabbed his head down to mine. We have been in the janitor's closet for about ten minutes now. I don't really know how it happened, but it did.

My hands rubbed through his not-short-yet-not-long, dark hair as his hands got tangled in my hair. He started to feel his way down, and I allowed him. I felt very uncomfortable, but I was done caring.

The bell rang.

"Lets' do this again sometime, kay?" I pulled away and straightened up my shirt and hair as I left the closet.

Jace was standing by my lunch table, talking to Simon and Eric. _What the…_

"Wow, Clary, you are looking awfully disheveled today." Simon said when I arrived to the lunch table. Everyone's eyes fell upon me, including Jace's.

"Thanks, Simon," I rolled my eyes as I took a seat, blushing.

"So who'd you hook up with?" Jace casually asked.

My eyes narrowed. "What makes you think I hooked up?"

A grin played gently onto his face. "The frazzled hair, your flushed cheeks, rumpled clothes," his grin grew bigger and bigger, "The fact that you haven't tried to deny it yet."

"Raphael." I gave in. Jace's eyes widened.

"_Raphael?_" He looked disgusted. "He is the dirtiest guy ever. You can do a lot better than him."

"Yeah, I know, which is why I have a date with Kyle next period in the empty bio classroom, if you want to join us."

"So you are going to hook up with every guy you see?" _Why was he so mad?_

"Pretty much, with a few exceptions such as _you_." Jace looked hurt for about a third of a second.

"Well I'm glad, you just saved me a trip from visiting the doctor to see if I caught any STDs."

"I'm sure you have plenty." I snapped.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He stormed away.

"Geez, why was he in such a bad mood?" I asked to no one specific. "If anyone should be mad, it should be me."

"You are so stupid, Clary," Maia spoke up.

"And blind," Eric added.

"I am who I am, what can I say?" I shrugged as if I didn't care what they meant, but I did care.

XOXOXO

_After school_

"Clary, honey, your father and I are getting a divorce."

"What, why?" I cried out. I looked at them, both, in disbelief. Dad only just got back from his business trip.

"You are going to be living with Mom, but I'll visit, don't you worry." He put a gentle smile.

Tears wielded up in my eyes.

XOXOXOX

The next day at school went on like usual, I cut class and had a random hook up session with about 5 different guys who I've never seen before.

Later that night was the school dance. I met up with Kyle and his friends as my friends all went together since they didn't have dates.

"Oh my gosh, Kyle!" I squealed. "This stuff is SO amazing!" I coughed out. The pot we were smoking worked like a charm. I was escaping reality.

"I know!" he kissed me on the mouth. We toasted our beers and chugged them.

"I'll be right back!" I winked as I gave him a quick peck. I searched the school gym for my friends. Maia and Simon were awkwardly leaning against the wall. "Hey, besties!"

"Hey, Clary," they both said.

"You look amazing." Maia pointed at my dress. It was a short black dress that stopped a little less than mid thigh and I had on ankle boots.

"You too, Maia!" Her dress was a tie-dye green-blue halter that stopped by the knees. "Your dress is SO blue!" I stared at it. "It's like hypnotizing me."

"Oh, is it?" Maia and Simon exchanged a look.

"Oh my God, the craziest thought just hit me!" I started laughing as I spoke, "Imagine being in Australia and seeing a kangaroo!" I was tearing up.

"Clary, are you high?" Jace was suddenly next to me.

"Am I _high_?" I scuffed. "Of course not, silly willy." I started cracking up again.

"That explains so much." I heard Simon muffle.

"How high are you?" Jace asked me.

"_You're _asking _me_ if I'm _high_?" I shook my head at him. "It's not "how hi are you?" it's "Hi how are you!" Geez you are sooooo insulting, Jace."

"That's it, I'm taking you home." He dragged me outside the school.

"No wait, I haven't lost my virginity yet!" I tried to make him stop, but he was much too strong. "Where are you taking me?" I had a moment of clarity.

"Home," Jace muttered.

"No, no, no!" I whined. "Please don't take me homeee! I hate it thereee!"

"And why is that?" Jace's raised a brow.

"My parents are getting a divorce and it makes mee sad bein there and if my parents see me this way they will kill me!"

"Where am I supposed to take you?"

"Oh my God, how cool would it be to live underwater and swim with dolphins and seals!"

Jace sighed and shoved me into his car.

"Is this your house?" I asked once we pulled up to a huge house.

"Yep." He led me to the side of the house and opened up a window. "I can't let my parents see that I brought a girl home especially in your condition." He hoisted me up and I climbed in and stumbled to the floor.

"Owfff." I got up and lay down and a fluffy bed. "Why'd you bring me here? I thought you hated me, Jace." I said once Jace got into the room.

"Why would you think that?" He looked dazed himself, but then again, there were two of him.

"You were mean to me, yesterday, at school." My eyes were starting to close.

"I could never hate you, Clary." I felt Jace grab my ankle and slid my boot off and he did the same to the other foot.

"Why's that?" _Unicorns are sooo pretty, if they were real. Are they real?_

"I'm in love with you, Clary." I felt his hand brush my cheek. "Always had and always will." The last thing that happened was his cool lips on top of my hot ones', kissing me, and I kissed him back.

XOXOXOX

Sunlight shinned through my window and hit me square in the eyes, waking me up from my deep sleep. I opened my eyes and stretched my arms. Alarms started going off in my head. I was not in my room. My dress was still on; I guess that's a good sign, but still…

Jace was lying on the floor right next to the bed wearing only boxers. _What the hell_!

I climbed out of bed and grabbed my heels, getting ready for the walk of shame.

"Clary?" Jace's voice was drowsy.

"Yeah?" Jace stood up and lay down on the bed grinning at me.

"About what happened last night…where does this leave us?" _Oh, God. I slept with Jace?_

"I'm sorry, Jace, I don't remember anything about last night, except thinking about how much I love unicorns-which I don't, just for the record."

"You don't remember anything?" He stared at me in disbelief.

"Quite frankly, I don't even want to know what happened. It was a mistake is all I know."

"A _mistake_?" Jace walked over to me and caressed my face. "It was perfect, how could something so perfect be a mistake?"

"Bye, Jace." I pulled away and went to open the door.

"The window."

"What?" I looked over at him, his face was expressionless.

"You have to leave out the window."

"Oh..." I climbed out the window and walked a really long walk home.

**Thanks soo much for the reviews, favorites, and subscriptions! And I am disappointed in the Jace casting. I am happy it's not Alex, but I am not a big fan of Jamie.**


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

I kept thinking about what happened last night that Jace described as _perfect_. All I vaguely remember was getting high with Kyle and then Jace took me back to his house because I begged him. I also remember Jace kissing me and I kissed him back. After that, everything was completely blank.

Over the weekend, I had three dates; two on Saturday and one on Sunday. I wasn't even sure you could count them as dates since they were just random hook ups. I don't even remember their names or what they even looked like…

At school on Monday, I searched around for Jace. I spotted him by his locker. "Jace!" I ran over to him. He looked shocked that I was talking to him, but it quickly faded. "Hey, I was wondering…what happened that night after the dance?"

"Why does it matter?" He gave me an evil grin, obviously loving the fact that he has the upper hand.

"I just need to know." I folded my arms over my chest.

"Not a good enough answer, Clary." He started to walk away, but I grabbed his arm. He turned back to me.

"Please, Jace," My eyes were pleading. "I need to know." He looked down at my hand holding his arm so I self-consciously let go.

"It was a _mistake_," He had that wicked grin on his face. "Remember?"

"Jace, please!" I was swallowing my pride and he was enjoying every minute of it.

Jace grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the lockers. I was too shocked to even attempt to pull away. He leaned over to my right ear and whispered, "If I told you, then you would have no reason to talk to me anymore." His warm breath tickled my ear. I was trembling.

I needed to know if I was still a virgin!

Jace's face was still close. His eyes were penetrating my own eyes. He dropped his gaze to my lips and then back to my eyes and a wider smirk appeared on his lips when he noticed my breathing hitched. Jace leaned forward and crushed his lips onto mine. Then pulled away as fast as it had happened and winked at me as he headed off to class, I assumed.

"Damn it!" Tears wielded my eyes. My lips still could feel Jace's. Even though I acted like I don't value my virginity, doesn't mean I really don't. I was scared. I slumped to the floor of my locker and let my tears escape.

"Clary, you okay?" I looked up. _Sebastian_.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sniffled out. He sat down next to me.

"You want to talk about it?" I glared at him.

"Why the hell would I want to talk about it with _you_?" I snapped.

"Because we use to be in love," He did look sincere, but I wasn't buying it, yet.

"Key word: use to be." I said. He smiled at me.

"I know I've been an ass ever since the breakup." I snorted and he dropped his gaze, "I was just really hurt, Clary."

"You were a shallow bitch who deserved to have his ass dumped." I simply said.

"I know, I know." He looked around the hallway and swallowed. "It's all an act." He whispered.

"What?" I asked. He looked urgent.

"I am only an ass to you because it's an act."

"What do you mean?" My eyes narrowed and my suspicion grew.

"I'm only a jerk to you to stay popular." My hand smacked into his cheek. "I deserved that." He chuckled.

"Damn straight, you did." I looked away. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know." His hand caressed my face. I turned away. "Jace really likes you, you know."

"He sure acts like it," I huffed. Sebastian grinned at me.

"Sure he's an ass, but he has been in love with you forever."

"He's not in love with me."

"Yes, he is!" He looked annoyed at my disbelief. "He's wanted you ever since the first day he met you."

"Then why was he always such an ass to me when we all use to be friends?" I challenged him.

"That's how Jace hides his emotion so he doesn't get hurt." Everything was clicking together.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked again. Sebastian looked around the hallway again.

"Jace is my best friend and I can tell he is hurting. Clary, I want him to be happy and I know you are too blind to notice what is right in front of you," I stayed quiet. "I really did love you, Clary, and I know I screwed us up beyond repair." I still wouldn't speak. "He liked the old you the best, by the way," He cocked a brow. "Not that this is a bad look for you." He was checking out my bellybutton ring.

"Well people change, Sebastian," I sighed trying to take in everything he had just said. I couldn't believe that I was having a civil conversation with my ex.

"I know," Sebastian got up and I followed suit. "Give Jace a try, or don't, the choice is up to you, but can I at least get one last goodbye kiss for closure?" I stood on my tippy toes and looked into Sebastian's black eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes as our lips gently touched.

"Sebastian, get the _hell_ away from her!" We both jumped apart and stared at _Jace_, who looked like an avenging angel.

"It's not what you think, man." Sebastian put his hands up in a surrendering motion. Jace stomped closer to him. "Tell him, Clary!" His eyes urged me. I giggled. I always wanted a guy to fight over me.

Jace sucker punished Sebastian square in the jaw. Sebastian, then ducked another blow that was coming his way.

"Boys, stop this right now!" A teacher called from outside her classroom. "What are your names so I can report all three of you?" Sebastian, Jace, and I all exchanged a look before we took off running towards the nearest exit, laughing.

**Once again, instead of studying I write another chapter, lol! Please review, was this chapter good? Thanks to those who subscribed, favorited, and reviewed!**


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

"Oh, wow!" Sebastian said through fits of laughter. "That was priceless!" We were all laughing. It was weird, but it felt natural.

"Yeah, I have to admit that was a classic!" I giggled.

"Okay back to seriousness," said Jace. "Why were you guys kissing?" Any trace of humor on his face was gone.

"It was a goodbye kiss, Jace." Sebastian explained. "It meant nothing."

"It's true." I agreed. Jace looked slightly confused.

"But you guys hate each other."

"Yeah, well…" Sebastian looked stuck.

"We just needed the official closure, Jace." I spoke up. "So now Sebastian and his goons won't be bothering me anymore."

"Oh," he looked defeated and nervous.

"Why do you care so much?" My eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, Jace," Sebastian joined me. "Why _do _you care so much?"

"I, uh, I," Jace looked lost for words. _Well that's the first._ "I like you, Clary." His face flushed.

"You like me?" The words sounded foreign to my ears.

"Yeah," He turned toward Sebastian, "Mind leaving us alone." Sebastian was about to protest, but he decided against it and left us alone. "I've always liked you, Clary."

"What do you mean by always?" Jace grabbed my hands, gently.

"Ever since the first day I saw you, it was love at first sight. But then you started dating Sebastian so I decided that if I was an ass to you then you I would stop feeling what I feel towards you, but it back fired."

"I always thought you hated me," I spoke softly. His eyes were full of sincerity; gold and truthful.

"I could never hate you." I stood on my tippy-toes and wrapped my arms around his neck as I gave Jace a passionate kiss on the lips. He returned the kiss almost immediately. "I love you, Clary." He said against my lips. I pulled back a little.

"Jace, over the past few weeks, you completely grew on me." He chuckled. "I can't imagine being with anyone else, but you. I love you too." Jace pulled me back into another kiss. My hands tangled through his golden hair while his roamed my body. He felt amazing. So much better than all the other guys I've been hooking up with.

XOXOXO

With our hands entwined, we walked back to the school and straight to the cafeteria. Jace guided me to the center table. Jace stood on top of the table. "CAN I HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION PLEASE?" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The cafeteria went quiet. "Thank you," he grinned. "I'd just like to introduce to you all the love of my life, my girlfriend, Clary Fray!" He leant me a hand to grasp and pulled me to the top of the table with him and then he kissed me.

There was a chorus of 'awwws'. A blush was forming on my cheeks.

"Obviously Jace would start dating the school's slut!" Someone sneered. We broke apart and looked over at Aline.

"Shut up, Aline." Jace said. "The only slut is you."

"How dare you!" She was steaming. I looked over at Jace nervously, but he just placed his arm around me.

"If anyone has a problem with Clary or Jace, then you have a problem with me!" Sebastian jumped onto the table with us.

"Sebastian!" Aline hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting my friends from bullies like you, Aline." I mouthed a thank you to Sebastian and he just winked back. Everyone was laughing at Aline so she stormed out of the building.

Jace, Sebastian, and I jumped off the table and we went to sit down next to my friends, Simon, Maia, and Eric.

"Wow that was so romantic!" Maia swooned. "And I normally hate those cheesy moments!"

"Me too," Simon joined in. "that was a tear jerking moment." I playfully punched him.

"So we are all friends now?" Eric asked.

"Yes!" We all chorused.

XOXOXO

No one ever made fun of me ever again. Everyone was suddenly my friend again. Even though I was hurt badly by all my fellow classmates, I still forgave them. What can I say? I'm a forgiving person.

My hair went back to being curly, which was what Jace liked best and my black streaks were finally gone. Also, my spray tan wore off. Jace didn't mind my piercings though. Apparently they make me very sexy.

Aline still pretended that she ruled the school, but her reign of terror was officially over and then shocking news came out that Aline is dating Kaelie. So Isabelle joined my group of friends since she felt like a third wheel with Aline and Kaelie.

Isabelle, Maia, and I became best friends. At first things were awkward when Isabelle asked to hang out with us, but soon it was like old times. Aline and Kaelie also finally started to treat me as an equal again and our little feud was officially over.

My new group and old group soon joined forces and we decided that we were no longer a group. We are all just a bunch of people trying to figure out who we really are and where we really belong. And all I know is that I belong with Jace.

**THE END**

**Sorry if the ending was rushed, I just ran out of ideas so I figured that it was time to end it. Thanks so much for all the reviews/subscriptions/favorites! **


End file.
